Nintendo X Final Fantasy: Gathering of Warriors
Nintendo X Final Fantasy: Gathering of Warriors is a crossover between Nintendo franchises and the Final Fantasy franchise. It was developed by Square Enix and published by Nintendo. Tetsuya Nomura will direct the game and Shigeru Miyamoto will be the producer. Gameplay The gameplay main fighting system involves attacking opponents until HP is reduced to zero. Each character utilizes the following mechanics universally. *Jumping *Attacking *Guarding *Movement *Evasion *Items *Bravery Points *HP *Summons (Can be toggled on/off) *Limit Breaks The characters will duel in a 3D arena with the arena as originally designed or a competitive mode. The competitive mode of stages are universally flat and doesn't include stage hazards or stage exclusive items, but still gives the same scenery as the stages in regular mode. Each character will fight differently than each other. Aside from HP damage, players can also take Bravery damage similar to Dissidia. Unlike the PSP Dissidia games, there are no gear that grant boosts to the characters. Costumes are merely cosmetic and will not affect a character's gameplay. Story 'Prologue' A party is going on at Peach's Castle. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and some a few other notables are in attendance. Peach is celebrating the birthdays of Mario and Luigi. They are interrupted by a portal to another world, which everyone gets curious about. Then, a dark hand reaches out and attempts to grab Peach, but Toadsworth gets captured instead. This prompts Mario, Luigi, and Peach to head on to another adventure. Meanwhile in another world, Cloud Strife is seen fighting Sephiroth once again. During the fight, a similar portal opens in Edge, formerly a city known as Midgar. Cloud Strife knocks Sephiroth into the portal thinking it would finish him. Cloud ends up in a world unfamiliar to him and Sephiroth escapes. What neither Cloud nor Mario realize is they have stepped into another world. They seek answers to what caused the portals and where are they currently at. 'Part 1: Mario' Mario, Luigi, and Peach gets tossed''' into the world where the Gestahlian Empire was once trying take over. A bleak world now reinvigorated by magic as Kefka, strangely at full power, is revived by a hand similar to that of Toadsworth's kidnapper. Oddly, this also brings back the source of magic separate from Kefka as well as Terra becoming half human, half esper again. Kefka goes off trying to fight Mario and company at a small fraction of his full power. Kefka, defeated and unamused, scurries off to the area to rebuild his tower to nothingness. Terra arrives on the scene, filling in Mario and company on the current situation at hand. The company are soon attacked by imperfect copies of themselves and they fight the copies off successfully. They trekked on towards Kefka's reassembled tower. '''Part 2: Cloud Cloud travels to the other side of the portal he knocked Sephiroth into and finds himself on Talon IV. He wanders around the strange place until approaching a blue door. Before Cloud tries to open said door, the door seemingly opens and stands Samus Aran. She pursued Ridley to what's now Cloud location, but doesn't find Ridley. 'Part 3: Link' 'Part 4: Tidus' 'Part 5: Kirby' 'Part 6: Squall' 'Part 7: Pokémon' 'Part 8: Shantotto' 'Part 9: Fire Emblem' 'Final Part: Final' All the warriors have gathered against the would be usurper of worlds, Discordia. The warriors fight through copies of themselves to reach Discordia. Discordia reveals its desires of a world of constant discord, nothing peaceful or constant. Discordia, with every power of the fighters and foes along its own power, are thrown against the warriors. The warriors all fought valiantly to create a weakened state of Discordia. Mario, Link, Kirby, Cloud, Bartz, Shantotto all band together to deliver the final strikes, ultimately the fatal blow on Discordia is landed by Link. Discordia then dies a slow agonizing death that restores the worlds to their natural order. Mario and Cloud shakes hands before everyone leaves for there respected worlds. The dark portals then close for a final time. But, portals of light appear to show that all is indeed well, with the possiblilty of traveling between worlds remains intact. The worlds play out as if nothing ever happened. Characters Here are the lists of characters that will appear in the game. ''Nintendo Final Fantasy Summons Stages Here are the stages that are going to be featured in the game. Nintendo Final Fantasy'' Trivia *This game was originally intended as a stealth release until it was accidentally revealed by Square Enix in an announcement for an unrelated title on the Nintendo Switch. *Seifer's Limit Break is taken from the attacks No Mercy and Bloodfest. The reason was to avoid the word "blood" in the name and to present a newer take on Seifer's attack. **Odin's use of Zantetsuken will neither work nor activate on Seifer. Seifer being targeted by Odin will always result in Gugnir being used. This is a call back to Zantetsuken being reversed in FFVIII. Category:Square Enix Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games